


Mr Vitale

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante should know better though, M/M, My mind is dirty, Please Forgive me, Shameless PWP, Teacher-Student, V is such a sub, and Nero's a jumped-up teen, but he's a possessive jealous arse too, needed a break of smut to break up my other stories, this was the only way to clean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: Nero has never been good at his studies, especially not when all he can think about is bending Mr Vitale over the teacher's desk. When an opportunity of extra credit comes up Nero thinks he might just have an in to get what he wants.feat. an irritated Sparda boyfriendShameless PWP





	Mr Vitale

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the suffering and drama of my other fics and had this little creative-smut-worm but in the end, it just made me realise I'M SO MEAN TO V.
> 
> He's literally my favourite character and I just bully him. I'm sorry V.

The clock ticked past four o’clock and Nero’s pen tapped at the paper at a rapid pace. Everyone else had left school for the day and he sat here, still trying to complete the paper. There was a loud sigh from where Mr Vitale sat at the teacher’s desk, reading over the other exam submissions.

“That will have to do Nero.” He fixed him a loaded stare, it seemed disappointed with him already without even knowing the outcome of his paper.

Nero rose to his feet and scrunched the exam in his hands. Not that Mr Vitale was wrong, he’d barely answered any of the questions on the poems and context of William Blake and his creative writing section was in shambles. Shit he was going to have to do some sweet talking if he wanted a passing grade.

Grabbing his bag he sauntered to the front of the classroom with a roguish smile on his face. “Well sir you had me beat with this one.”

Mr Vitale took the paper he offered and began looking it over. He hummed in concern, pulling at that pouty mouth of his with his pen. “Nero, if you took the chance to study your results would be far better.”

Nero put his hands on the back of his head. “I really did try V, it's just not my style.”

V levelled him with a glare. “That’s Sir or Mr Vitale to you Nero.”

Nero was going to have to up his game with his stoic but gorgeous English teacher with a nose for bullshit. He loved pushing him, languishing in the attention he received. V never scolded anyone quite like how he punished Nero, it made him feel special. It made him want to test just how special V saw him.

“How about some extra credit?” Nero asked, leaning on V’s desk.

V raised an eyebrow at his proximity. “How about you study and I’ll let you retake the test?”

Nero shook his head. “I like my idea better.” He walked around the desk coming to stand by V’s chair and enjoyed the way his dark green eyes narrowed in suspicion though there was also something else in his gaze that was entirely aware of what was about to happen. Was he as excited as Nero was?

Every day, listening to the man’s hypnotic velvety voice as he glided around the room, dressed to kill, clean high collar white pressed shirt underneath a laced, yes laced vest. It looked like a fucking corset and all Nero wanted to do was pull him out of it. Instead he listened to that voice and watched him saunter about in tight jeans unable to really hear a word V spoke, too busy imagining the sounds he would make when he moaned. 

“How about we go with my idea of extra credit?” He drawled, dragging a finger down V’s chest and tugging at the laces at his waist.

V gave him a baleful stare. “You shouldn’t play around so much Nero.”

Nero laughed. “Oh I’m not kidding.” He pulled the bow lacing the top of the ties. “I’m dead serious.”

V swallowed visibly and began pushing his chair away from him, but Nero caught it quickly, startling him. “Nero you need to stop.”

Nero tilted his head to the side as if considering it before he smirked. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Nero returned to his laces and V gripped hold of his hands.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but no Nero.” V released his hands and stood up, moving to make his way past him.

Nero was pissed. He had watched this man for nearly a year, enjoying the extra attention his literary idiocy had awarded him from V. He had put up with the way the girls talked about him, swooning over his behaviour, all the while wanting him even more, to have him first. He never thought he stood a chance until he had heard that a classmate had seen him kissing a guy in the parking lot. Some suspected it was the Physical Ed teacher Dante, spotting his trademark white hair.

He wanted the man more than he could stand, dreaming about him night after night, imagining him writhing underneath him as he jacked off. As V tried to get past him, Nero pushed the items on his table to the floor and grabbed him around his slender waist, using the strength he had on the man to push him down onto the table.

“Nero!” V cried out and struggled underneath him. He shouldn’t have found it seductive, it should have sent him back in shame, begging for forgiveness at the assault. Instead he pressed against him, wondering if the man could feel how hard he was through their pants. 

Leaning down to his ear, Nero spoke unforgivable words. “If you don’t let me do this, I’ll tell everyone you did it to me.” 

V stiffened and stopped fighting, breathing heavily, probably weighing up his options. Nero didn’t want for a response, reaching around he unbuckled V’s jeans, sliding the tight fabric and underwear down those long legs to his feet. Unable to resist he bit down of the taut roundness of his arse and V smothered a gasp with his hands.

Straightening up he undid his own pants and fished the small packet of lube out of his pocket, dropping his clothing to the ground. Looking back up he could see V’s body tremble, his hands wrapped around his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Nero was naïve, he assumed once they started V would enjoy it and come to want him but it was clear to him even now that V was scared.

Nero bent over him and V shuddered as Nero’s cock nestled between his cheeks. Nero dragged his hands away from his mouth and pushed the locks of dark hair out of his face. “Don’t be scared sir, I’m not going to hurt you, I’ll make this feel real good.”

V looked at him then moisture glistening in his dark green eyes. “You shouldn’t be doing this Nero, it’s not right.”

Nero rocked forward and smiled at the gasp it elicited from V. “How could this be wrong?”

V’s hands moved to grip the edge of the desk, back arching as the head of his cock grazed past his entrance. “You are my student, I have a duty to care to you.”

“I’ve seen you care too much.” Nero pushed him, leaning back to lather his fingers in lube.

V shook his head violently. “That’s not true, I care for all of you.”

“And what about that time before summer break?” Nero accused. 

There wasn’t really much that made the accusation worthy or fair, but in Nero’s love addled mind one instant had been everything. Nero had been hit with a bucket of cold water, a prank on V’s classroom door, set up by the other children. The metal had gashed his forehead, the water drenching his white polar shirt. V’s hand had been gentle and kind, tending to his wounds and finding him another shirt. But Nero had seen the way he’d admired his body as he undressed in front of him and he often dreamed of the pink blush that rose to V’s cheeks when Nero met his gaze.

“You wanted me then, I could see it in your eyes.” Slipping his finger between his cheeks he circled V’s entrance.

“I didn’t – I should never have – ah!” V started before his voice jumped into a surprised moan as Nero inserted his finger.

His shoulders shook as Nero worked his finger in and out and he noticed something moving underneath V’s shirt, some form of black patterning shifting under the white fabric. He wanted to confirm what it was but he was busy listening to the hitching pants coming from V as he pushed in deep. The muscle relaxed rather easily compared to what Nero had read up about but he took the initiative to press in another finger.

The reaction he got was amazing. With a loud moan V pressed back, feet moving up onto his tiptoes to raise his arse up higher. Nero felt the way he clenched around him and only wished he could kiss him, taste those plump lips. Somehow he felt like V would object to that even more. 

The resistance to his fingers wasn’t anything like he expected, V’s body was warm, receptive and it almost felt, well used. Did he really have someone else? That thought flooded Nero with a flash of anger and he pressed his third finger in, curling and spreading them wildly. V threw his head back, feet slamming back down to the ground and Nero could hear a groan slip through pursed lips.

He wanted him now, feeling an impatience so strong with him it was as though someone would open that door and take him away from him. Withdrawing his fingers he poured more of the packet onto his fingers and coated his cock. Lining his head up Nero felt bothered by the fact that he couldn’t see V’s face after having imagined in so many ways what he would look like as he took his cock.

In one easy motion, Nero pushed past the ring of muscle and seated himself deeply. V had gone quiet but his shoulders shook, head craned back. Nero could at least see the flush of red trailing along V’s neck up to his ears and Nero hung his head forward as tight walls clenched around him. Fuck this was better than he had imagined.

Grasping V around the hips he thrust in deep, withdrawing slowly to slam back in. The sound of their bodies meeting fuelled him almost as much as the groans that filled the room. V had laid his head on the side on the desk and Nero could watch the way he closed his eyes, mouth parted, breath leaving condensation on the wooden surface. With a hard slam V twitched and Nero groaned as V bit his lip, a deep hum of pleasure rattling through his chest.

He knew he would like this, he just had to make him see.

Suddenly the door to the room was open and V gasped and tried to buck him off. At this point Nero was too gone, too lost in his pleasure and the fulfilment of his desire to stop. He held V down with a hand on his back, grinding his hips against him and V whined.

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

Nero watched as his P.E teacher Dante, no last name, everyone just called him Dante walked into the room. Nero should have been ashamed and scrambling to come up with some kind of excuse but he was cock sure and full of it tonight. Plus he didn’t like the way Dante only stared at V, basically ignoring him.

“Dante…” V whined, getting his arms underneath himself to push back up but Nero growled and grabbed them both, pulling his hands securely behind him.

“Getting extra credit sir.” Nero punctuated it with a thrust and V let out a shaky moan.

“Is that so?” Dante closed the door behind him and walked round to the front of the desk. “You threatened him didn’t you?” He trailed a hand along V’s face and V pressed into him.

“I’m sorry Dante.” V tried to speak clearly but at that moment Nero angled up, jealous of the attention the two were paying each other.

“Hey I’m still here!” He began to move faster, feeling his body draw up as he approached his orgasm.

“Please continue.” Dante commanded, sitting down in one of the front desks.

V gave a noise of surprise and his eyes went wide as he stared at Dante. Nero jerked the hand he had around his arms. “Focus on me V, come on baby.” 

Dante sucked his teeth at the pet name and V shivered, laying his head back down on the table. “Can I have my hands?” He asked ever so politely.

Nero laughed and shook his head, sliding in and out of his body smoothly. “No I like you like this.”

V gave a defeat sigh which morphed slightly at a well-aimed thrust. With his other hand he grasped V’s hips and pushed forward, savouring the deep sinking heat. Fuck he felt so good. He closed his eyes for a moment, losing himself to the sensation, feeling his pleasure mount.

“Ah V, I’m gonna cum.” Nero groaned opening his eyes and his body keeled forward as he ejaculated inside his teacher, body overcome with tremors.

When he recovered, he withdrew from V looking up to see Dante and V locked in an intense eye contact. Dante sighed and stood up, tutting at the scene before him. “I know baby, he didn’t even make you come.”

Walking over to the teacher’s desk Dante gestured for Nero to come around. Nero pulled up his pants and followed his instructions. With the euphoria gone reality was starting to set in place – he’d just fucked his teacher. More importantly he had manipulated his teacher to allow him to fuck him, and they’d been caught. Holy shit was he fucking insane?

“Take off your shoes luv and you –” Dante spoke to V before looking to Nero. “-sit down over there.” He pointed to the seat he had just vacated.

Sitting down Nero watched as V straighten up, face flushed, his hard cock curling upwards. He sat down in his teacher’s chair and took off his sandals before rising again to walk around the desk to where Dante was. Dante raised a hand and pushed that dark hair back off his face, undoing his laces with his other hand.

“You liked that didn’t you, honestly?” Dante challenged V leaning down to bite him on the neck.  


V groaned hands coming to rest on his shoulders and he shook his head half-heartedly. “N-no I didn’t I just didn’t know what to do.”

Dante bite harder and V gasped. “Of course baby, and you got nothing from having his hard little cock in your arse.”

Nero bristled at the word ‘little’ but he felt like he was frozen in the seat watching the power play on stage.

“You always said Nero was you’re most attractive student.” Dante’s fingers made short work of V’s laces and parting the vest he grabbed V’s button up and ripped the two sides apart, buttons flying everywhere. 

“Dante.” V whined and Nero couldn’t tell whether it was over that revelatory remark or the destruction of his shirt.

Nero leaned forward in his seat staring at V’s exposed chest, an array of intricate black markings tattooed across the expanse of his skin. So that was why he always covered up, even in summer. Dante obscured his view slightly as he bent down and took one of his nipples into his mouth. V moaned, fingers weaving into long white strands of hair, fisting it as the attention on his chest grew harder.

Dante pulled back, licking his lips and Nero grew jealous at the sizeable bite mark around his nipple leaving it bruised and claimed. Looking over his shoulder Dante fixed him with a stare. “I’ve got a lesson for you kid.”

Grabbing V by the hips Dante picked him up and dropped him on the edge of the desk, raising his legs till his heels sat on either side on him. Unbuckling his pants, Dante reached past V for the opened lube packet and lowered the front of his pants to withdraw his cock from its confines. Nero’s eyes widened, ok he saw now why Dante called him little.

He squeezed the lube onto his hand and stroked his cock twice before lining himself up against V. He threw a charming smile V’s way. “You ready for me baby?”

V pursed his lips and nodded, laying his arms over Dante’s shoulder. “I don’t see why we’re doing this here but – oh!” he moaned as Dante sunk forward.

“Because if you don’t want this to happen again, the kid’s gotta learn.” Dante gritted his teeth punctuating every second word with a thrust.

Nero was forced to watch as they moved together, Dante’s hands on V’s hips, holding him from slipping forward and they arched their bodies into one another. They were so in sync that Nero got the distinct impression that he had intruded in the wrong relationship. Starting off with smooth punctuated thrusts Nero’s eyes widened as Dante suddenly began slamming into V, the desk below them rattling.

V began to moan loudly, his head rolling back, arms tightening around Dante. “Mmm, yes, there, I need it there.” He bit his lips, chest heaving.

Dante continued to plow that location before he turned to Nero. “See kid, he likes it rough, that was your second mistake.”

What was his first mistake? Nero wondered, noticing he was feeling hot under the collar. They moved so well together and V was clearly feeling this intercourse far more than he had with Nero. Perhaps Nero really should have turned him round and taken him – or was he missing the point of this? Dante and V were clearly together, but the fact that Dante had let him continue and not kicked his arse was something of a wonder. Or perhaps this was his own version of kicking his arse?

With the insistent way Dante slammed into V the noise of their fucking filled the room echoing around and Nero closed his eyes, honing in on the sweet sounds slipping from V. Suddenly they were muffled and he opened his eyes to see the two of them kissing. It was an aggressive kiss of teeth and tongues but with his eyes closed and dark hair stuck to his skin V looked utterly lost to it.  


Fuck he should have kissed him.

“Dante.” V whined, hands digging his nails into Dante’s back.

“I got you baby.” Dante crooned and reached between them to fasten around V’s cock. Nero saw him shuddered and arch back, legs stretching out to wrap around Dante’s torso.

“Together babe.” Dante seemed to command and pulled at him roughly. Nero wondered for a moment what such a calloused hand would feel like around his cock before shivering - he much preferred the soft heat of V’s arse.

Nero rose up in his chair as the two of them let out a simultaneous groan and V’s release splattered up his chest. Drawing out of him Dante kept his arms around V, helping him to his feet. They gazed at each before joining together in a gentle kiss and V moaned into Dante’s mouth as he raised a hand to tweak the abused nipple.

Separating, V bent down to pick up the tissue box and Nero got an eye full of his abused hole leaking both their seed. Fuck what a sight, he could feel himself growing hard again. As if aware of his thoughts Dante shot him a look, tucking himself back in his pants. Obscuring V from view as he cleaned himself up Dante strode over to him and planted his hands on the table.

“So did you learn anything?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I should have looked at him while I fucked him and definitely kissed him.” Nero replied back.

Dante sighed and shook his head. “Can’t even ace this test.” He straightened up and stared down at him. “What was the lesson here?”

Nero shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Dante got very close to him then and Nero resisted the urge to shrink back. “The lesson was this: touch my boyfriend again and I’ll kill you.”

Nero swallowed deeply and V sighed in the background. “Leave him alone Dante.”

Dante huffed and walked away from him, bending down to pick up the items Nero scattered to the floor. Placing them down on the surface he hiked a finger over his shoulder. “Get out of here kid.”

Nero jumped and hurried to grab his bag. As he made his way to the door, he looked at V who stood, leaning into Dante’s hands as they drew circles on his hips. Wearing pants again V paused and looked at him. He fixed him with a pitiful look. “I understand how you feel Nero, but I am not your boyfriend.” He paused and his stare grew dark. “If you touch me again, you won’t have to worry about Dante, I’ll kill you myself.”

Nero gritted his teeth and fled the room. What was he supposed to do know when he had finally had all he ever wanted and wanted more.

If only Dante never existed, then maybe V would be his.


End file.
